sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bkfootball/SU Roleplaying as a whole.
Okay. So, this is probably gonna be not very nice to some of you, but I'm gonna discuss my personal feelings/document the history of on SU Roleplaying at the moment. So, SU Roleplaying has been pretty common for the last few years. Before that there WERE roleplays of course, but it wasn't really mainstream. There were a few things here and there, but it was mostly quiet. Then, the roleplay known as "Kindergarten Roleplay" came out around June 2015. Now, it was a very simple roleplay, but very influential, and the biggest SU roleplay on an SU-related wiki to date. By January 2016, around 60% of threads were based on roleplaying.(May not be accurate.) Back then, most of the roleplays were either serious or silly, with a pretty big divide between the two. Then, the SU wiki staff jumped in, clearly tired with moderating all the games, and made us(the RP community) pack up and head to the new SU Fanon wiki. Since it was, well, what we were based around, we obliged. I personally think this change was for the worse, at least for a select few of us. While I do not disagree with the admins' decision and probably would've done the same, what it gave way to slowly worsened the RP community. So, all of the roleplays from the SU Wiki moved to the SU Fanon wiki. By now, a majority of the roleplays were more serious, despite Kindergarten Roleplay having died out. Then, all of the serious roleplays ended. At the same time, we got some new users(which I do not necesarily hate, just bear with me.) Touching back on the "serious/silly divide" again, the two genres started to sort of merge with these new users. However, instead of merging, the serious roleplay genre seemed to die out, leaving us with the more silly one. Again, I'm not saying these new users were bad, I'm just saying that they had a more silly personality than the roleplayers before them. Now, we started having lots of more silly roleplays, with a few serious ones on the side. However, the problem with silly roleplays without a heavily invested story is that they die rather quickly. Meanwhile, the serious ones were also dying pretty quickly due to most of the users favoring the silly ones. Most of the seriousness of roleplaying moved onto the Fanon side of things, rather than actual Roleplaying. While this is better than making the entire wiki "silly," Many of us roleplayers found it rather unfavorable compared to the "old days" of roleplaying. So, we started joining silly roleplays because, hey, why not? Of course, with the silly roleplay's tendency to die out, plus school starting in most countries, the RP community quickly became very dormant. Why I don't like this change? Well, as a large amount of you know, I was one of the first, and one of the last, participants in said Kindergarten Roleplay. I also joined many other serious roleplays, such as True Heroes. As you can take from this, I am a huge fan of serious roleplays, with deep characters and invested storylines. However, as said before, the RP community became more silly. I have personally started turning to other websites of roleplaying to see if I can fulfill my tastes elsewhere. Of course, I don't hate silly roleplaying, and it's not a bad thing, it's just not my style. Nor am I saying silly roleplay has no place in serious roleplays, SU itself is a very silly show, but when it's A) The entire plot of the RP is based on silliness, or B) Some sort of joke is sprinkled in every 2 paragraphs, it gets a bit too much so. And then, some serious roleplayers simply didn't enjoy roleplaying anymore, and didn't partake in it. Users common in the RPing threads are either dormant, or continuing on their serious plots with fanons. I would turn to this, but I personally find writing fanons boring. Category:Blog posts